Failing To Be Remembered
by Indigo2629
Summary: Updated summary: I never expected Naruto and I to become an item. I always believed that him and Sakura would be the perfect match for each other. I guess that's what happens when you believe. With Naruto and Sakura becoming one and father and Hanabi leaving all of a sudden I had no where else to turn to. No one to look to ...except him.
1. Chapter 1

Failing to Be Remembered

A/N: Characters are eighteen years of age.

Disclaimer: "Naruto" belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Flashback

"Naruto-kun...I...like-No! I love you! I just want you to know this. I know that you're in love with Sakura-chan and that you may never stop loving her, but I just want to try and see if you and I may work out… if you don't mind?" I proclaimed. I watched as Naruto stood there speechless, motionless. His mouth opened and closed, repeating the process. All I could hear was the sound of the water hitting the shore.

"Yea! I'll accept! Let's try it out Hinata...chan!" exclaimed Naruto, laughing. We headed back to where Sakura and Sasuke were, in the water, and informed them of our news. Sakura nearly hugged me to death and Sasuke offered a smirk.

Present

The memory flooded my mind as I wiggled my toes through the sand, looking out onto the setting sun behind the water. It was just this past summer that Naruto and I began dating in June. I closed my eyes and smiled at the thought. We are going on our fourth month this October. When we began school, it seemed as if the news of Naruto and I spread to Ino by Sakura and Ino eventually told the entire school about it.

"Hinata? Hinata?"

 _Huh?_ I turned my head towards the call of my name to see Neji."Yes, Neji?" I answered.

"Your father is worried. He sent me to search for you," he said.

I nodded my head at his sayings and traveled back home with Neji. Silence filled the walk there until Neji asked, "How is your senior year, so far? Have you thought of attending any college, yet?"

"Ah, yes! I have. I was thinking Suna University in Sunagakure. I know it's a long way from here in Konoha, but in order to achieve my goals I have to risk some things, like leaving far away," I answered. He nodded in approval and didn't say anything else the rest of the way. I did the same.

When we got home, Hanabi and father had the table set up and ready to eat. We ate dinner in silence and, after dinner, I showered then slept.

The walk to school was lonely. Considering the fact that Neji drove Hanabi to class earlier. I thought about my relationship with the three of them: father, Neji, and Hanabi. I loved them all very much but to them it seems as if they only care slightly. When my uncle passed away, my aunt left Neji abandoned and father took Neji in. Father grieved for his brother but it didn't last long. With my mother's death, though, father took it harshly. He ignored my existence, claiming that I mirrored my mother's reflection. Still to this day, he continues to ignore me. The thoughts continued until I reached the high school building of Konoha High. I searched around and spotted Naruto and Sakura under the tree. "Good morning, Naruto-kun!" I chanted.

"Hinata, hey!" Naruto said. "At first, I thought you weren't going to show up," he pouted, pulling me into his warm arms, "But here you are!" I love it when he does this, hug me. Although he constantly holds my hand and wraps his arm around my shoulder he barely hugs me, but when he does I always savor the moment.

"Dobe, shut up. I could hear you from the entrance," Sasuke butt in.

"Argh! I was just telling Hinata how sad my day was going to be if she didn't show up," Naruto pouted again.

I giggled and laid a hand on Naruto's arm, "You should, maybe, lower your voice down a bit, Naruto-kun." Sasuke snorted then the bell rang for class.

It wasn't until lunch that I figured out that Sakura was avoiding me. In fact, this morning by the tree she left before I could greet her, and when I greeted Naruto he seemed shaky. _Something happened over the weekend that I'm not supposed to know of._ I ran towards Sakura, being careful of those with a tray in their hands. "Sakura? Hi, may I speak with you?"

She looked at me as if she saw a ghost. Her voice trembling, she replied, "Yea, why not? Let's go outside." I followed her outside to the benches. I didn't realize how cold it actually was until we stopped to take a seat at the bench. "So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about, Hinata?"

"Ah, it's just that, well, you seem to be avoiding me and Naruto-kun seemed kind of cautious this morning. Sakura-chan, I want to know the truth. Please? What happened between the two of you over the weekend?" I pursed my lips awaiting Sakura's answer.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry." Tears surfaced upon Sakura's cheeks. "I didn't mean for it to happen. We've been going out since June behind your back. I felt left behind. I saw you two together all the time that I couldn't help myself. I wanted to be loved, too, and Sasuke didn't help it. He wouldn't even give us a try like Naruto did to you. I'm sorry, Hinata." Sakura left me on the benches in shock.

My eyes became blurred from the tears that refused to shed. "Hinata?" I looked up to see Naruto walking towards me. "What happened? Why are you crying?"

I stood up and wrapped my arms around his torso. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? We could've broken it up. I wouldn't have minded at all. But learning it like this. It hurts."

"I...Hinata, I wanted to tell you for so long but you just looked so happy I didn't want you to stop being happy. I've always wanted Sakura-chan, but I couldn't help to get in a relationship with you to get close to Sakura-chan."

"It's okay, Naruto-kun. I don't want Sakura-chan to feel alone. I had fun while it lasted. Thank you. I wish you two the best. Sakura-chan is a great person." I turned away from him before he could catch a glimpse at my tear-filled eyes.

Two months passed and ever since the day I discovered Naruto and Sakura's relationship behind my back, they did it in public and it makes my heart clench to know that they did it secretly. Naruto shows more affection to Sakura than he did to me and I hate the way they act like that day, two months ago, never happened. Like they feel no remorse to their friend. I still continue to sit and talk to them at lunch and after school but it's not as often anymore. Most days I eat my lunch in the library where I don't have to see them. I chuckle thinking that Sasuke sits there, being the third wheel. It doesn't seem like he cares at all, though. Back when we were still in first grade, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and I made a pack. We were the best of friends and stuck to each other through everything. I'm starting to doubt that we're sticking to each other through everything. _Click._ "Found you. I've been wondering where you disappear to at lunch," stated Sasuke.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were looking for me. Do you need anything?" I questioned.

He sat down at the table with me, "No, not really. Just wondering. I've just been seeing you all around the building in the mornings but when lunch comes around you disappear from us," he said. "I knew about it." My eyes grew wide. "I was the one who they told it to. I had to keep it from you for months now."

"...Then why didn't you tell me? Why? Do you know it hurts me to see them together? It took me all week long to stop the tears and now you're bringing them back," I cried softly, not wanting to disturb the librarian. "My heart clenches at the sight of them together. All I hear them do is talk like they're deeply in love, not giving a care to the world. I have to muster up the courage to be able to see them with each other. You don't know how much my heart aches, Sasuke. You have both your parents here that both love you and you have a caring brother that loves you. Do you know who I have who cares? One person. My dead mother!" I spilled my anger out on Sasuke. I didn't mean to but it felt good to say it to someone and I'm glad that it was Sasuke and not someone else. Sasuke is a great listener. That's what I learned from him in the library and although we've been friends, I have the smallest bond with Sasuke.

That afternoon I walked home just as I normally do, but today felt oddly empty as if a burden was lifted off my shoulders. When I reached the house, there were movers piling my father's, Neji's, and Hanabi's belongings onto the trailer. I ran into the house, searching for them. _Where are they?_ I thought. "Excuse me, but may I know where my father and sister are?" I asked one of the movers.

"Ah, your father gave a message to the man in the orange shirt. Here. Gitai!" A man in orange turned his head towards us. "This is the Hyuuga's daughter. You were to give her a message from her father, I reckon."

"Ah, yes. Miss Hyuuga, your father has left you for reasons of your late mother. He notified me that your presence and traits reminded him too much of your mother and that it hurt to look at you without speaking of Hikari. He has told me to leave your stuff out here. The house is not under your name nor your father's. That is all. My condolences to you Miss Hyuuga," Gitai and his movers bid me farewell and gave their condolences as well before continuing to pack the remains of the belongings.

I sat on the corner of the sidewalk, my knees pulled up against my chest. I watched as cars passed by with family in each. My eyes caught a familiar red Altima, Sasuke Uchiha's, and watched it drive off. The movers pulled out of the driveway and just as the trailer sped off, I screamed,"Wait! Where are they moving to!?" I sprinted towards the trailer, demanding to know where father and Hanabi were, never stopping until my footing gave out on me, causing me to scrape my knees harshly against the concrete. _I guess this is it, then, huh?_ I limped back "home", thinking to myself. _Yea it is. Just me now. Your wish came true, father. Now, you're able to continue on with life without any traits of mother. I hope to see you again one of these days._ I finally reached the house and saw a wagon that had boxes on it that labeled:clothing. _At least you were nice enough to tell the movers to leave my stuff._ I smiled sadly to myself. I walked up to the door turning the handle that I figured would be locked. _Guess I'm staying out here, tonight._ It didn't help that it was one of those cold December nights, either. I opened one of the boxes to search for anything warm. _Ah! A blanket!_ I grabbed the blanket and sheltered myself from the cold. Although it was a small one from when I was still an infant it worked. _Better than nothing._ I lied myself on the driveway pavement in a fetal position, tucked my head towards my chest and took out my phone to the scroll through my contacts. _I can't call Naruto or Sakura. They may be busy with each other. Kurenai has a child to take of. I'm not that close to Ino, Shikamaru, or Choji, so not them. Lee and Tenten are at college far from here. Not them either._ I gasped out of realization. _Sasuke!_ I dialed Sasuke's number and awaited an answer.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Failing To Be Remembered

A/N: All characters are eighteen years of age.

Disclaimer: "Naruto" belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

"Hello?"

 _Ah!_ "Sasuke, hi. I hope I'm not bothering you, but you were the only one I could call. My father and sister are gone and left me nothing. I-"

"Stay where you are. I'm coming," Sasuke hung up.

My breath hitched as I tried my best to keep warm for what seemed like forever. Suddenly, a pair of lights blurred my vision. I heard a door slam and footsteps. "Hinata?"

"Sasuke! Ah! It's so cold!" I could see my breath in the light. He picked me up bridal style and sat me in the passenger side of the car. I felt the warmth of the heat touch my skin.

"Stay here," Sasuke commanded. I watched as he rolled the wagon and put it in the trunk of the Altima. He looked around if there was anything else to be taken, then took a seat in the car. "So?"

"I want to thank you. You were-"

"What happened?" He interrupted.

I breathed in ."Father took Hanabi and left. He didn't tell me where he went to and I don't own the house. He expects me to care after myself on my own now," I explained.

"What about your cousin?" Sasuke questioned.

"He's most likely going to ignore and avoid me under father's orders," I answered. "So I won't be seeing or encountering him or any of them for a while."

"I see," he feedbacked. He set the car in reverse and headed towards his home. "You're going to stay with us for a while as I can see. My mother isn't going to allow me to leave you homeless and she is willing to take you in."

"You already asked?" I enquired.

"No, but knowing my mother she would," Sasuke replied.

"Thank you, Sasuke." He replied with a simple 'no problem' and stayed silent the rest of the way.

His mother opened the door and was surprised to see me. _Squeal! "_ Sasuke! No wonder you rushed out of the house. You wanted my approval to marry Hinata-chan! Yes! I approve!"

 _Eh?_ "What!? No! She needed help and I was the only one she could call!" Sasuke corrected.

"Hehe, sorry Hinata-chan. Come in, come in." I stepped inside and was greeted by Fugaku, Sasuke's father.

"Your father has passed the news down to me. As my friend's daughter, you have the right to stay with us as you please, but keep in mind that we won't let you go easily. You are now under my care." Fugaku grinned down at me while I said my thanks.

I followed Sasuke as he carried my boxes into an empty room upstairs while Mikoto set the bed sheets up for me to sleep upon. "You'll be sleeping in the spare bedroom for your stay. My room is next door and you have your own bathroom so you'll have privacy while you're here," Sasuke confirmed. "And starting tomorrow, you'll be riding with me to school so that it's convenient and it's impolite to make a female walk when you can ride instead." I nodded at his statements.

Sasuke stayed true to his word about driving me to and from school even if we were late. He stayed until I was ready and always asked if I had everything I needed for class. We continue to eat together in the library, too. Living and being by Sasuke's side seems to be a make-up of what I didn't know about him in the past. In the Uchiha household, they like to know how their children are, so when I moved in, Mikoto set a baby monitor on the table beside my bed. At first I thought that living with the Uchiha's would be uncomfortable but they made it feel like home. As if I belong.

In late February, the flu and cold really kicked in for many students in Konoha High. One night I was up late in bed checking my text messages from two months ago when I heard someone tossing and turning in bed harshly. It was from the second monitor so it was wise to say that it was Sasuke. I got up from bed and wound my way to Sasuke's room. His door was opened slightly, so I knocked on the door frame warning him that I was coming in. As I stalked to where I knew his lamp would be, I heard moaning and groaning. _Click._ "Sasuke? Are you okay?" I went over to the bedside and felt his forehead. _It's hot!_ I ran out of the room and into my bathroom for my thermometer then ran back to check his temperature. I held his chin so that I could open his mouth and stuck the thermometer under his tongue. _Tick tick, tick_ _tick._ I pulled it out from his mouth and gasped at what the temperature was: 104.5. Quietly, I walked to my bathroom to soak a hand cloth with warm water and put it across Sasuke's forehead. I pulled up his rolling chair up against his bed and stayed there for the rest of the night.

"Sasuke? Hinata? It's time to get up." I awoke to hearing Mikoto calling our names. I glimpsed over at Sasuke to see that he looked better than he did earlier in the night then left, meeting Mikoto on the way down the stairs. "Eh, Hinata, why did you get out from Sasuke's room?"

"Oh, he was warm last night and tossing and turning in bed. I figured it'd be best to check his temperature and place a warm cloth on his forehead so he could cool down. His temperature was 104.5," I explained.

"Eh! My Sasuke has the cold!" Mikoto exclaimed. I walked back to Sasuke's room and stood at the door frame. "Sasuke are you feeling better?"

He groaned then answered that he was feeling better than he was earlier. "Thanks mom," Sasuke said.

"Well, actually, Hinata took care of you last night," Mikoto corrected. Sasuke turned his head to look over at me but I turned my head and left down the stairs before he could say anything.

Mikoto informed me that she and Fugaku were to attend a party in recognition of the police force in Konoha that same night at six and that, while they were out, to make sure Sasuke gets some good bed rest and to give him Alka-Seltzer for his cold. I nodded then headed back upstairs to perform my morning routine, but was stopped by Sasuke's sitting form on my bed.

"Thanks, by the way," he calmly said.

"Oh, you're welcome," I replied. "But I wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for the monitor."

"Heh, sometimes mom has the best ideas," he chuckled then closed his eyes. "What were you doing so late last night?"

I hesitated to answer his question but figured that it wasn't that bad to tell. It was in the past anyway. "I was up reading my messages from two months ago."

He lifted an eyebrow. "From two months ago? Why haven't you deleted them?"

My natural face turned into a frowning face. "I...I can't seem to let it go."

He stood up abruptly and left the room. My head was facing downwards, therefore I couldn't see the expression on his face. I let it go then continued on with my routine.

Right before Mikoto could step out of the house, she went over with me about Sasuke getting rest and drinking Alka-Seltzer, etc. I nodded in agreement and understanding of everything she explained. "Okay, I leave Sasuke in your care. Don't wear yourself out, future daughter-in-law!" She ran off and seated herself into the car.

 _Sigh._ "Your mother has high hopes that'll we'll get married, doesn't she?" I giggled.

He breathed out and replied, "Yea. She's been thinking that ever since we've became friends. I'm talking about when we were younger, by the way." My face flushed from the information. "My parents argue with each other over who I'll end up with: you or Sakura. Then they'll ask for who I'll go for but I haven't thought about love yet so I just ignore them." I was relieved he said that. It would've been awkward between us if he did choose.

Two hours after our conversation, I asked if he took his medicine before his parents left. He answered, saying that he took it last at three. Hearing his reply, I stood up and boiled some water to mix with the powdered Alka-Seltzer. I handed him his cup and he immediately took a sip. Sasuke yelped. I giggled and told him that he knew better than that to do something so clumsy. He looked over at me with jokingly-mean eyes and a frown. I couldn't help but to think that he looked cute at that moment. "Nevermind that, then." I went over into the kitchen to grab a spoon so it'd be easier to drink the medicine. When I returned, he asked what movie genre I'd like to watch and I replied saying I like all genres. He put on a western movie titled _True Grit._ I settled myself on the couch that Sasuke sat on to get a direct view of the screen. An hour into the movie my eyelids kept wanting to close. I shifted my position from sitting up straight to laying my head against the armrest. Bad choice. I closed my eyes immediately and left Sasuke to watch the movie on his own. The last thing I remembered was laughter and being lifted off the couch before I fell into a deep slumber.

I awoke in my bed and checked the time on my phone, 1:46 a.m., and checked to see if I had any unread messages. One. From Sasuke. Sent at 1:12.

It read, _"You fell asleep on the couch while watching the movie. I thought you liked all genres. Guess not, hahah."_ I smiled at his message and replied.

" _Hm. I guess you're right. I don't think I have it cut out for western civilization movies, hehe."_

 _Buzz, buzz. "I see that you're awake. My parents came home at eleven if you were wondering. It was a nice movie by the way. Should've stayed up and watched it with me."_

I chuckled. _" Maybe I should've stayed up and watched it with you. Well I'm going back to sleep, I'll see you in the morning."_

" _Okay, 'Night and thanks for this morning and last night. I appreciate it."_

" _You're welcome."_ I sent the message and realized that Sasuke's messages were the first ones to be sent since two months ago. I skimmed through those messages, deleted them all then slept.

A/N: The messages from two months ago (December) are important because that's when Hinata last messaged Hanabi and Neji asking where they are. She never got a reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Failing To Be Remembered

A/N: All characters are eighteen years of age.

Disclaimer: "Naruto" belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 _Beeep._ The intercom speaker filled the room. "Sorry for the interruption teachers but students don't forget that next Friday is prom. Don't spend too much girls, haha, and guys don't forget to ask that special someone if you haven't already! Okay, well, have nice weekend, everyone."

Just as the announcement ended, the bell rang for the end of seventh hour, the last class of the day. I shuffled my way through the building, heading towards my locker to put away any unnecessary books. I shut my locker and made my way to Sasuke's car. It was the month of April. Spring has finally bloomed, beautiful enough to make everyone enjoy prom outside next Friday. The principal announced in early March that prom was to be held in late April. I was looking forward to having the Uchiha residence to myself next Friday night. Mikoto and Fugaku would be out at a meeting about police officers and Sasuke would be out having the night of his life at prom with Ino. My plan was to have a "Kimi Ni Todoke" marathon with popcorn, milk duds, etc. Friday night. It would just be me, myself, and I.

I looked up, disrupted from my thoughts, to see Sasuke waiting outside his car for me. "Sorry I made you wait. I could've just walked," I told him.

He tilted his head slightly and gave me an unamused look and said, "Mother would kill me if I let you walk. You know that already, Hinata."

"Oh, yea. I always forget. Probably because I had to walk to school first semester."

"How can you forget when we're more than halfway through second semester and riding my car home?" He switched his unamused look to a jokingly-question expression. I laughed at his comment and set myself in the passenger side of his Altima. He followed soon after. "So you're not going to prom?"

I shook my head. "No. I planned myself a night of being alone. No one's going to ask me anyways. I know that I don't have to have a person to go with me. I'm allowed to go without a date, hehe. Plus, prom is supposed to be the night of every high schooler's dream."

"You don't consider yourself a high schooler? And what do you mean the night of every high schooler's dream?" Sasuke questioned.

"I do consider myself a high schooler, but I just want to have a night by myself. And what I mean is that prom is supposed to be spent with the date that you asked. It's the beginning of a relationship that you just got yourself into."

He shrugged, then, "Okay. Sounds good to me, I guess, and don't make it sound as if I'm going to spend the rest of my life with Ino."

"Yay! I don't know, Sasuke. Maybe you will spend the rest of your life with Ino." He scowled at me then pulled up into the Uchiha driveway.

* * *

Prom night had finally arrived and my night out by myself was looking perfect. I hooked up Sasuke's laptop to the TV to watch "Kimi Ni Todoke" on Hulu and microwaved me some popcorn. The milk duds, skittles, and other candy that I planned didn't happen but at least I have my popcorn. I headed up the stairs to Sasuke's room and knocked on his door. "Yea?" I heard from within the room.

"It's just me. You need anything?" I asked.

"No- Well, yes. Can you help me put my tie on. Dad never taught me how to tie a tie."

I chuckled, smiled, and walked over to him. Grabbing the tie, I lowered the thick end of the tie, looped the thinner end around thick side, and did another loop. "My cousin and father told me that is it helpful for a woman to know how to tie a tie," I told him, my smile melancholy.

"Then sorry I made you tie my tie," he offered.

"No, it's okay," I said. I took a couple steps back to get a clear look at him. "You look great! Ino won't be able to let go of you, tonight!" I joked.

"Eh, don't say that. You might jinx me!"

"Nevermind that. You should be going. You need to pick Ino up to remember?" I reminded him.

"Oh, yea. Okay, well," he made his way down the stairs and towards the door, "mom's car is left home just for you in case you change your mind about not coming. Other than that, lock the doors. I won't be home until ten or eleven-ish."

"M'kay. Have a fun night. Enjoy it!" I yelled at him. He gave me an 'I'll try' look then drove out of the driveway.

I took a deep breathe in, then let it go slowly. _Tonight is my night. So, I'll make my night special._ I turned the lights off before locking the door, then felt my way to the couch. Feeling the furriness of the couch, I sprawled myself onto the couch reached for the laptop and searched "Kimi Ni Todoke" on Hulu.

* * *

After two hours of watching "Kimi Ni Todoke" I got up only to realize that I needed another bottle of shampoo. I wrote a note to whomever came home before I arrived saying that I was out to buy my necessities. I got dressed and drove Mikoto's car to a small Walmart that was nearly thirty minutes away. I took my time to walk through the aisles because there was no one to keep waiting. I finally found the aisle and searched for a shampoo with green apple scent. When my search ended I took my time again to walk to the check out. On my way there, though, I was stopped by familiar voices. Turning my head left, I caught a glimpse of green and yellow dresses before they went further into the candy aisle. I continued on to check my item then left outside to the car where I set my eyes on a familiar Altima. I looked around the almost empty lot for the familiar face but decided against it. _Ino and Sakura must've wanted or forgot something._ I set the bag into the passenger seat then went straight home. When I arrived, no one came back. So I decided to shower then sleep the rest of the night. It was 9:30. Half way late and half way early. Twenty minutes later I finished showering, then double checked to see that the door was locked before heading up to bed, but I was stopped by a knock on the door. I went over to the door and cracked it open just in case. Standing before me was Sasuke, his jacket slung over his left shoulder. Opening the door wider, I let him in. "You're home early. Why?"

"Ino wanted me to go with her so I could help her get with Sai. So basically, I was her wingman. But, I did dance. A little here and there."

"Aw, that's cute. But why did she ask you to be her wingman instead of, like, Sakura?"

"I know Sai more than Sakura does. Plus, I am a dude. So, yea," he answered.

"Well, I just got out of the shower. I was about to get in bed but you knocked on the door, so now I will take my leave, again," I stated.

"Okay," Sasuke responded.

* * *

Despite that fact that it was late (twelve- thirty) and Sasuke's parents still hadn't arrived home, I was fully awake. The same went for Sasuke. I could hear him laughing from the adjoining room. _Most likely talking to someone about how the rest of prom went, hehe._ I suppressed the urge to text him since there was no one else I could talk to. Not too long, I mustered up some courage and texted him

" _Hi, I can hear you laughing from my room,hehe."_

" _Oh, sorry if I woke you."_

" _No it's okay. I couldn't sleep anyways. What are you laughing about?"_

" _Just some pictures."_

" _Okay, haha."_ Later. " _Sasuke?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _Can I tell you something…. that I've been wanting to let go of for a while?"_

" _I'm all ears."_

" _Um, well, I'm sure you remember Naruto's and Sakura's thing behind my back. Well, I've come to a realization that all those times Naruto asked me to go to the beach with him, he would always ask for me to take Sakura, too. And of course you were present at the moment. Did you know about what he was planning?"_

" _To be honest, I didn't. All he told me was that he was going to give you a chance but try to get with Sakura in time being with you. At least he gave you a chance."_

" _Thank you. For being honest. You may or may not remember but that one day they were playing with each other in the water and you came over to talk to me. That was one of our first times to talk and get to know each other."_

" _Heh, you're welcome and you're right. That was actually our first time. The second time was when you seclude yourself from us in the library."_

" _Oh yea. I forgot about that."_

" _It's okay."_ Not too long after, Sasuke and Hinata heard a door slam outside. Both went under their covers faking slumber and continued to text each other throughout the rest of the night.

The last of the text message was sent from Sasuke at 4:50 that read, " _Thanks for staying up late with me. 'Night, Hinata._

* * *

Disclaimer: "Kimi Ni Todoke" belongs to Karuho Shiina

.


	4. Chapter 4

Failing To Be Remembered 

A/N: All characters are eighteen years of age.

Disclaimer: "Naruto" belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Graduation had finally come around. Shikamaru and Sasuke tied with valedictorian with Shino and Sai up in salutatorian. I didn't get either but I'm just fine. As long as I pass I know that I will strive and work even harder. The applause of the audience consisted mostly of the student's parents and siblings. I looked up, carefully scanning the audience hoping to see father and Hanabi. Maybe something chang- no. Nevermind. Nothing would change between myself and my family. Tears flooded my eyes yet did not fall. Luckily they didn't.

"Hinata-chan!" I whipped my head towards the voice and spotted Mikoto with Fugaku and Sasuke. She waved me over. With such a small body like myself it was a struggle getting through the sardine packed crowd. After several pushes and shoves I found myself in the Uchiha's presences. "Hinata, I want a picture of you with Sasuke! Get closer together!" Mikoto commanded. Sasuke and I awkwardly stood next to each other thanking inwardly that my arms were loaded with bouquets from Mikoto. "All finished! You two already look like a married couple. When is the wedding, Sasuke?"

My face became hot after Mikoto's question. "Stop joking around like that, mother. You're going to make Hinata faint." Mikoto sighed, adding under her breath that Sasuke was being oblivious.

We left towards the parking lot after taking more pictures. Before we could even get halfway across the lot we were stopped by two distinct voices. I turned around, shocked. I couldn't even turn back to see Sasuke's reaction. It was Naruto and Sakura. I heard Sasuke tell his parents that it was okay that they leave first. Without any second thoughts Mikoto and Fugaku left. Right then I realized Naruto and Sakura had caught up to us in the parking lot.

The four of us stood quietly for several moments not knowing where to begin. Sakura was the first to break it. "Congratulations, Sasuke, Hinata!"

"Thank you. Congratulations to the both of you as well!" I replied. It was the first encounter with Naruto and Sakura since my break up with Naruto. The thought of it made my eyes tear up.

"It's been a long time, Hinata. How are you doing?" Sakura asked, concern on her face.

"Good, actually. I'm fine." The tension became more intense between us.

"Look, Hinata, Sakura-chan and I feel really guilty from first semester, okay? We're really sorry! We miss you hanging out with us and we don't want to separate with what happened between us last semester! It just doesn't feel right," Naruto confessed.

I felt my tears rise up again. This time they stained my scarlet cheeks. I tilted my head down not allowing them to see my tears. As I felt Sasuke's hand on my lower back, I sniffled, mustering up the courage to face Naruto and Sakura. I would have never imagined a future without Naruto and Sakura. The day I broke ties with them I never thought if we would ever become close again until now. I nodded. "I miss you, too!" I pulled the both of them into my arms, hugging them as if to never let them go. "I'm sorry. I never meant for us to break."

The four of us decided to eat out together as a form of celebration of both graduating and making up. Naruto had exclaimed we head to Ichiraku's but due to Sasuke and Sakura's persistent refusal we decided to eat at Yakiniku Q. The eat out consisted mostly of Naruto and Sakura's banter with Sasuke butting occasionally. I stayed reticent as I usually would. Everything had turned to the norm with Naruto and Sakura. I was glad! We continued the conversations even after the check arrived. It wasn't until the restaurant closed that we decided to finally part ways back home. Yakiniku Q was nearly thirty minutes away from the Uchiha household so I decided to get as much rest in the car as I could; however, Sasuke interjected before I could do so.

"They're going to get married," Sasuke announced.

"Ah! How nice! Did Naruto tell you?" I questioned.

"Yea, but don't say anything to Sakura. He hasn't proposed yet," answered Sasuke.

"What about the ring? Did he get it yet? When is he going to propose?" I was ecstatic that so many thoughts swam through my head.

"He hasn't gotten the ring yet but he thinking about proposing around New Years. He doesn't want to rush things with Sakura. He's actually taking time on something now," Sasuke chuckled.

"Well then that's good for him. Naruto is planning his future already." I smiled brightly despite the darkness. "At this point I'm already excited for the wedding even though I don't know when it'll be!"

"Knowing him he'll probably want to get married right after proposing but Sakura's going to get him to agree at at least one to two years."

"It does take time to get a wedding together," I added.

"Hn, yea," he agreed. I didn't continue on after that but, for the second time, Sasuke surprised me again. " Are you sad?"

I looked over at him, not seeing him as well as I wanted to. Is he concerned about my feelings? I thought. "No. I'm already over it," I answered honestly. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," he noted shortly.

The remainder of the ride home was quiet after that. What had he really meant? Was there really not a reason? I pondered around his words, delving into the question for any hidden meaning or feeling. It's okay. He was probably just concerned about me. When we arrived, it was nearly one in the morning. I stepped into the familiar living room of the Uchiha, realizing how exhausted I was from the events only hours ago. I followed Sasuke up the stairs and retired to my room. I decided to shower to cleanse myself from the sweat. It is often said that the best place to think is in the shower so it was not a surprise to myself inquiring about what Sasuke had asked. It was rare for him to ask that simple question. He's never done it before, well at least with me. Ah! Forget about it! Why do I care? He probably really is just concerned about my well being. Nothing more than that. I concluded my thoughts and stepped out of the shower, forgetting about the ordeal. Dressing into my pajamas, I heard a knock at my bedroom door. Hurriedly, I pulled up my pants and opened the bathroom door to the sight of a shirtless (but thankfully not pantless) Sasuke. "Sorry if I came at a bad time. Just wanted to see if you got into bed," he stated.

"Oh, yes, I was just about to when you I heard you walk in," I responded.

"Okay. Well, 'night," Sasuke yawned.

I walked towards my bed and slipped under the blanket. "Good night, Sasuke." He waved, then closed the door.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D Please review! It really helps out alot! :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hahah! I am such a hypocrite. Really, I am. I just don't like it when authors don't update (like me, haha!). I've been trying to write this while waiting for reviews and likes and haven't because there hasn't been any feedback, so thank you **readingfan07** and **anonymous** for bringing back my interest in writing this. It means a lot. This goes out to the both of you and those who followed and favorited!

My eyes fluttered opened, pulling me out of my barely memorable dream. Recalling last night's events, I smiled. _We're friends, again! Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke- Sasuke._ My eyes closed and smile faltered. I squeezed my pillow closer to my chest. _Sasuke._ He was unusually amiable the car ride home. He must be concerned about me and how I must feel towards Naruto and Sakura's engagement. I wonder how he feels about it. Both of his best friends are leaving him behind. He should be the one that's worrying. Who will he have after they get married and start their life together? At this thought, I hugged my pillow even harder, my heart clenching at the concept of Sasuke's loneliness. At least he'll have his family, right? Fugaku and Mikoto. I smiled, picturing the three of them happy and together. I let out a sigh, happy to come up with a resolution. A knock at my door interrupted me in the middle of my excitement. "Hinata? Are you still asleep, honey?" It was Mikoto. The door remained unopened.

"No, I just woke up."

"Okay. Well, it's time to eat lunch if you want to come down and eat with us. Sasuke is already awake, too, if you were wondering."

"Thank you. I'll be out in a little bit." Hearing her footsteps recede down the stairwell, I stretched myself out, reluctant to detach myself from the warmth of the bed. Realizing that the Uchiha were waiting on me, I quickly changed my pajamas to a more appropriate attire, combed my hair, and brushed my teeth before hurrying down for lunch.

At the dinner table, I sat myself down next to Sasuke and opposite to Mikoto. "Sorry for keeping you waiting. I didn't realize that it was already noon," I apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Sasuke shortly replied. "Just eat." The remainder of the lunch was set in silence.

Early evening hit the day as well as an unexpected visit from Itachi. Sasuke, his parents, and I were settled in the living room watching an episode of " Konoha Cops: Loaded". The Uchiha family were in deep concentration. "Mother, father, Sasuke!" Itachi smiled, teeth glistening white, as Mikoto pummeled into her eldest son.

"Itachi, you're back! Why didn't you tell me you were on your way home? How come you never called about how your trip was?" Mikoto continued to pester him until Fugaku intervened in her questions.

"Itachi." They nodded towards each other. " Welcome back." Fugaku's stern expression softened into a small smile before turning to Sasuke. "Come greet your brother, Sasuke." Sasuke faced Itachi but did not make a move towards him. The tension in the room became more evident the longer the brothers stared. I could not decipher Sasuke's emotion on Itachi's homecoming; however, I could tell Itachi longed for acceptance. _From Sasuke? And for what?_

Abruptly, Sasuke stood up, grabbed his car keys, and stalked towards the front door. Despite the bitter and confused aura he closed the door calmly, leaving the remainder of us at a loss of words. I could hear the soft rumble of his car recede and the silence string on as he pulled out of the driveway.

"I'll go look for him. Mikoto, Fugaku, please stay and make Itachi feel at home again," I interrupted. I hurried out the house before anyone could interject my request. I was in a rush to leave the house; however, it happened suddenly I was not able to grab a set of keys to make the search quick. The sun was setting as well, too, so my pursuit to find Sasuke before dark was important as I did not have a flashlight on me.

I jogged my way through the neighbor in hopes of finding him at the neighborhood walking trail but was disappointed that my search did not find Sasuke. Continuing on pass the trail I wound my way through a small food plaza near the neighborhood. After another attempt to trail Sasuke, I felt disheartened. By then the sky had gone black.

 _Weeee-woooo! Weeeee-wooooo! Weeeee-woooo!_ I looked up at the sound of sirens screaming from the city. As the sirens approached nearer, my heart sank into my stomach as the thought of Sasuke hit me. _The sirens aren't for him. The sirens aren't for him. There's no way . No!_ I sprinted the towards the EMS truck, trailing it across the neighborhood. I could see hues of blues and reds spiraling in the distance. It was difficult to verify who was involved in the accident but a blood wrenching roar defined the victim a male. I approached the officer and questioned her who the victim was. "Satoshi Hiwatari. Do you know him?" I told her I did not know know Satoshi but wished his family well for his recovery then continued on to search for Sasuke.

Walking away from the accident, I pondered on where he could be. Moments later I decided to check the park located within the neighborhood. Despite the how dark it was, the moonlight aided my pathway to a figure sitting on the bench. I stopped and kept myself within hearing distance. "Sasuke?" The silhouette did not budge. "Sasuke?" I called out, louder this time with confidence.

The figure turned around, outlining messy duck-tailed hair and sharp jaw line against the moon's illumination. I let out the breath of air I did not realize I held in and smiled. I continued towards the bench and sat myself down next to Sasuke. I decided not to start up a conversation knowing that he would talk when he felt comfortable. In the meantime I concentrated on the stillness of the night. Serene and cool it lulled me to sleep. I felt myself sway, trying to keep myself from falling off the bench. Soon I gave up and, without acknowledgement, set my head on Sasuke's broad shoulder.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Again, I am sorry for updating so late. Earlier at the beginning of this story I had an outline of what it would be but now I'm kind of just writing and coming up with where to end it so if you want to see anything occur between whatever character, I am open to suggestions. I really want to change the title of this because it's cringey. I'm up for any suggestions on the title, too. Again, thanks for reading and please review. It helps out a lot.


End file.
